Love Sickness
by Kai-Press
Summary: KagInu pairing. Inu-Yasha turned human and is sick. Kagome took care of him. He ask for something, what will it be? Please rr! This may contain adult situations not suitable for those under 17! please leave chapters with lemon on their title!
1. Gaping

Hi! It's Don'tMessWithC here! This is my first time to write an Inu fanfic so please be gentle on your reviews (if you have any.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any member of Inu Yasha's gang!!!!!!  
  
Enjoy!!! Please send in reviews!!!  
  
Kagome looked upon the clearing where the well separating the Feudal Era from her time stood.  
  
She looked around the bushes and trees and took a deep breath.  
  
With all her might, she closes her eyes and pumps her legs as strong as she could.  
  
She ran in long strides as fast as her feet could carry her.  
  
Then she hit something that felt like the well itself.  
  
Kagome fell flat on her butt.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" yelled an all too familiar dog boy.  
  
"I'm going home if you haven't noticed!" Kagome yelled back as she stood up and brushed the dust off her skirt.  
  
"You know what?" he said with arms crossed. "You're always like! Going home when things get more intense here!!!"  
  
"Intense? Inu Yasha, we haven't got one shard this week!!!" she pointed out. "Besides, I was just going home to restock on food and clothes!"  
  
"Restock? What for, eh?" he demanded.  
  
"We haven't got much food left!" she cried. "And if you don't remember, you finished up most of the ramen I brought!"  
  
Inu didn't know what to say back for that was the truth. Instead he crossed his arms once more and looked the other way. Not wanting Kagome to see him blushing a bit.  
  
She chuckled at this. She can't help but laugh.  
  
"Okay, I promise to return later this day" she said." I won't take a day!"  
  
"Well, okay!!!" he said. "But if you take a day, I won't let you go in two months!!!"  
  
"Okay, see ya later Inu" she cried.  
  
Before she leaped, she placed a kiss on Inu's cheeks.  
  
She didn't know why but she felt kind of embarrassed  
  
Before Inu could react, she leaped down the well.  
  
Inu slightly touched his cheeks. He admits it. He kind of liked it.  
  
Why? He thought. He thought of it all afternoon.  
  
He gave up on the thought and decided to just sleep up a tree, trying to get it out of his head.  
  
When he woke up, the sun was down but it still emits a little light.  
  
He was about to dismount the tree when he saw a sleeping Kagome below him.  
  
The little amount of light seems to focus on her.  
  
Her hair flows like a stream on summer days.  
  
She's really beautiful, he thought. No! He cried from inside. That's supposed to mean...um...peaceful! Yeah, peaceful!!!  
  
No, she's pretty! Said a voice on Inu's head. He knew it was his own self.  
  
Oh, quit it! He shouted mentally to himself.  
  
He carried Kagome to the hut for her to sleep more comfortably.  
  
He went outside as soon as he has her placed on the bed so that he couldn't gape at her anymore! 


	2. Ramen

Hi it's me again! This chappie has been written with the help of a friend! I hope you like it and please send in your reviews that I will surely accept! Thanks and enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inu-Yasha!!! (Cops hurriedly arrested me) Okay, Okay!!! I don't own Inu-Yasha and co. There you made me say it!  
  
Next morning...  
  
Inu-Yasha and the rest were out of bed and Kagome was busily preparing dinner. Shippou watch Kagome cook ramen and he keeps annoying her about candies. Miroku had gathered some woods from the forest in which Sango has helped him.  
  
"Kagome," Shippou said. "Can I have candies for today?"  
  
"Oh, you know you can't!!!" she replied immediately.  
  
"Why?" Shippou asked as he tugged at Kagome's skirt.  
  
"Coz it's not good for you!" she uttered. "Candies aren't bad and all but they aren't as good as well!"  
  
"Okay!" Shippou finally give up. "But can I have them later?"  
  
"Well, maybe" Kagome joked. "But don't get your hopes up!"  
  
Shippou jumped up and down and went to Kaede to tell her that he'll be having candies.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku has benn piling the woods on the corner of the tent where Kagome was cooking.  
  
One piece of wood fell near Kagome's place. As Miroku dive for it, he can't help but gape at Kagome's slender legs. He was about to put his hands on them when Kagome turned to place the ramen on the table. Because of Miroku's hand on the way, Kagome tripped a little spilling a little amount of stock that instantly fall on Miroku's arms.  
  
"Ooooooouuccccccchhhhhhh!!!" He shouted, yelping in pain.  
  
Kagome didn't notice him there so she didn't know she had spilled soup on his arms.  
  
"Hey, Miroku, what ya doin' here?" she wondered.  
  
Miroku hid the pain caused by the extremely hot soup. It would be a total shame for Kagome to know.  
  
"Um, this log fell!" He said holding up the piece of wood. "I was stocking 'em there!"  
  
Kagome didn't have a reason not to believe him so she just nodded and smiled.  
  
"Be careful though," She said. "I might accidentally spill some of the soup."  
  
"Ah, yeah!" Miroku said. She already did spill some and he already experienced the pain. "You might spill some!"  
  
Kagome continued walking towards the table where Sango help her carry the bowl of sizzling hot ramen. After Sango help Kagome, she walk towards the monk.  
  
"I saw that!" She said teasingly. "Ouch!"  
  
"Bitch!" Miroku mumbled silently but Sango was still in earshot and heard it from the monk.  
  
"I heard that!!!" She said kicking Miroku from the back causing him to fall and literally eat dirt. Before going Sango even laugh and said, "Ouch!"  
  
After helping themselves with ramen, the group prepared to get going. Inu- Yasha offered to carry Kagome's backpack and she hugs him for it. Inu-Yasha can't help but blush.  
  
Sango saw them and she started laughing and when she saw Miroku, she slaps him for absolutely nothing. When she realized it, she laughed even harder and Kagome and Inu-Yasha joined in. 


	3. Snake Bites

Please send in your reviews to let me know how my first fanfic is doing. If you want to send flames those will be welcome as well. I just want to see if I should continue on making another fic after this!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any member of Inu-Yasha gang nor Inu-Yasha himself.  
  
The gang was taking a rest when the bored Miroku decided to give out a joke. It's for their sake? Isn't it? He thought.  
  
"Hey guys!" He called out. "Wanna joke?"  
  
"Sure, as long as you didn't make it up yourself!" Sango said.  
  
"Why is that my lady Sango?" Miroku asked after the mean statement.  
  
"Coz it would surely earn you some yawns!" Sango was yawning herself. "And if you do so, Miroku, make sure you don't earn slaps!" Kagome added.  
  
"Here goes!" He took one deep breath and stand for all to see him. "What does a ghost say to a girl ghost?"  
  
"You're spooky?" Shippou tried.  
  
"Watch out for that post?" Kagome said laughing at her self.  
  
"No!" Miroku said turning his head. "Simple, you're boo-tiful!!!"  
  
The girls started laughing together with Shippou.  
  
"Feh!" The irritated dog boy cried.  
  
"That one's good, huh?" Sango said while patting the monk at the back.  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome said between chuckles. "You got us with that one!"  
  
"You should know that by know!" Miroku said with his head up high. He crossed his arms and walk back and fort. "I can really say you're impressed."  
  
Because he held his head up high, he didn't clearly see where he's going. And the rock that was a little tilted instantly tripped him, causing him to fall directly on the ground.  
  
"Hey, was that part of the show?" Both girls said in unison.  
  
Kagome stopped suddenly. She sensed something.  
  
"Wait!" She called sliding her hand on Inu-Yasha asking him to be on his guard.  
  
"What?" Inu yelled pushing Kagome's hand off.  
  
"There's a shard near!" She said very surely. "It's on the tip of the tail!"  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to pull his weapon out when a snake youkai appeared and dove for Kagome. Without second thoughts, Inu-Yasha pushed Kagome and took the bite.  
  
Seeing Inu-Yasha being bitten, Sango used her boomerang and slashed the youkai in half. Kagome came running to Inu-Yasha helping him take the fang off his right arm. She was still screaming in fear.  
  
"I'll use Kirara to bring him to Kaede immediately." Sango said. "Miroku, stay here with Shippou. Kagome, I know you want to come!"  
  
Kagome hopped on and Kirara started running. Inu-Yasha's eyes were closed. She knew he was in pain. The youkai was big. Thanks to God that Sango had it dead with one swing. Kagome took Inu's hand. It's all her fault, if something bad happens to Inu-Yasha, she couldn't forgive her self. 


	4. Danger Arose!

My fanfic is going to get more intense in this part cause something shocking will be revealed on the next chapter so watch out for that. For those who want to send in their reviews, just click on the mini button down there.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu-Yasha!  
  
Kagome and Sango rushed Inu-Yasha to Kaede's hut as fast as they could while Miroku and Shippou stay at camp and watch over their belongings.  
  
(For those who haven't check out the last chappie, it's because Inu is bitten by a youkai)  
  
Kaede was preparing dinner when her companions told her to come outside quickly. She saw Kagome weeping and Inu-Yasha covered in blood.  
  
"Come, child" She said to Kagome and turned to the guards. "You, carry Inu- Yasha inside quick!!!  
  
"Kaede, do you think he'll be okay?" Kagome cried. "Can I come inside?"  
  
"No," Kaede exclaimed. "I'll have a hard time healing him now that he lost many amount of blood!"  
  
"Does that mean he's in trouble?" Kagome was way out of relaxation.  
  
"I don't know still!" Kaede said before closing the door. "Praying for him is the best you can do now"  
  
Kagome sat on the wooden benches along the sides. She's really worried and scared at what might happen to Inu. If she had been fast enough to detect the youkai. This shouldn't have happened!  
  
Hours have past and still Kagome waited. Sango tried to comfort her but it was no use. Kagome just ask her to head back to camp for she was sure that Inu would take long.  
  
At last Kaede get out of the room. Herbs and blood were on her dress. The look on her face makes Kagome so nervous.  
  
"Is he alright?" She asked so worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry my child, He's fine!" Kaede said. "Give thanks to the Gods!"  
  
Kagome hugged her in happiness. Once she though that getting rid of Inu was a good idea but because of things shared, she was really thankful that he was fine and is on his way to healing completely.  
  
Just when she was about to go to him, Kaede went back and ask her something.  
  
"How big was the youkai?" She asked.  
  
"About 10-11 meters I guess?" She said. She wasn't really good in math and measurements.  
  
"Oh, dear!" Kaede said with shock. "I speak too soon!"  
  
"What do you mean Kaede?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha may be strong and all but there will be a new moon tonight"  
  
"What does that got to do with him?"  
  
"He'll be weak to fight the remaining venom! If the youkai have been 5-6 meters, it would have been easy for a human. But in this case, I guess he should heal before he turn human or else..." Kaede's sentence hanged.  
  
"Or else what, Kaede?"  
  
"I'm afraid, he'll face a critical condition!"  
  
"..." Kagome couldn't think of what to say.  
  
She ran straight to Inu's room. Seeing him lying there as if sleeping made her feel a little at ease. But the chances of him healing worried her once more! Kagome approaches him quietly, not wanting to bother his sleep. She sits next to his bed.  
  
"Oh, Inu!" She said tears filling her eyes. "You shouldn't always have to protect me"  
  
Kagome reached out for his hand holding it tight. "I know you can hear me from your sleep." She said. "Please hear me out, Inu, please wake up!"  
  
She said this because she have studied in school that when a patient unconscious wakes, that means it's healing is progressing. And because Inu is a hanyou, waking up means he's fully healed.  
  
Kagome fell asleep because of exhaustion. Feeling Inu right beside her makes her comfortable. When she wakes up, she came up with a decision she thought is best for Inu.  
  
"Kaede," she said asking permission. "Can I bring Inu-Yasha to my time?"  
  
"What makes you think that's a good idea, Kagome?" Kaede said puzzled.  
  
"Our time has high-tech knowledge when it comes to this," she said. "a snake bite won't be hard. Please Kaede?"  
  
"Okay" the old lady finally agreed. "What else can an old lad like me can do?"  
  
"Thanks Kaede" Kagome exclaimed. "I promise to bring him back to perfect health"  
  
Sango brought Kagome's backpack and bid her goodbye.  
  
"I hope he'll be fine" She said. "We'll pray for him!"  
  
"Thanks, Sango!" she said. I hope so too!" Then she jump into the well with the half breed dog demon. 


	5. Healed

Kagome pushed her backpack first and then she guided Inu-Yasha with one hand on his shoulders and another on his waist. She didn't bother to take the backpack first.  
  
Kagome pushed the door forward using her body and carried Inu all the way to the stairs and up to her room. There she carefully places him at her bed for him to rest.  
  
She got some water and towel cause she felt Inu's temperature rise. She also took a fan and some blankets. She decided to call up their family doctor but thought that that idea was wrong coz Inu was still a hanyou.  
  
I'll just call the doctor when he turned human, she thought. That'll will be... this night!  
  
Then she remembered her family. "Hey where are they anyways?" she placed the things down first and search for the kitchen.  
  
"Mom! Souta!" She cried. "Grandpa! Mom!"  
  
Then she noticed a small note on the coffee table. It said:  
  
Dearest Kagome,  
  
We're staying at your aunt for 2 weeks okay. She invited us over for the festival. Today is Thursday!  
  
, Mom  
  
"Oh, that must be Aunt Fumiko!" she muttered. "Thursday? Today's Friday that means... I'll be staying with Inu for long."  
  
"Ahh!" She heard from upstairs. "Kagome?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried. She quickly gathered the things she placed down and run upstairs.  
  
"What is it, Inu?" she asked as she step inside her room.  
  
Then she noticed that Inu was still sleeping. His hair is turning black and his ears are disappearing. He's turning human!"  
  
"Inu?" she said before approaching him.  
  
He had already turned human completely. No ears, claws, fangs! She hurriedly called the doctor and within 15 minutes, he's there.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes! I'm one hundred percent sure." The doctor replied smiling to Kagome. "The anti-venom is completely at work."  
  
"When will he heal completely?" Kagome asked eagerly.  
  
"By six o'clock tonight, he'll be back to perfect health." The doctor assured. "By the way, what snake bit him? It is quite different!"  
  
"Oh that?" Kagome has no intention of telling that it's a demon! "I'm not so good at snakes. I didn't know what type it is"  
  
"That's okay!" the doc said while gathering his things. "I'll better be going!"  
  
"Oh, yes." Kagome accompanied the doc outside. "Thank You so, so much!"  
  
The doctor just smiled and gave a thumb's up sign.  
  
Kagome picked up her backpack from the side of the well which she almost totally forgot. Then she hurriedly went back inside. Inu-Yasha was awake and was puzzled on where he was.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome can't believe he heals faster than what the doc calculated.  
  
"Kagome? Where am I?" He asked. "What am I doing in this place?"  
  
"You're in my room Inu" she said. She run towards him and put her arms around him locking him in a tight embrace.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"You were bitten by a youkai, remember? Kaede's medicine isn't strong enough to heal you fast and sure so I brought you here!"  
  
"Did I cry out names when I was turning human?"  
  
"Why?  
  
"Cause my parents said that crying out a name when you're unconscious means you really care about that person. So did I cry out names?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me!" Kagome started crying. "I don't want you to think I'm worthy enough to be cared for okay?"  
  
"Please don't cry!" he said rubbing her back. "And, why shouldn't I care for you?"  
  
"You see, I put you into so much trouble like being bitten because I was not fast enough to detect that shard!" she cried. "And you took it for me, if I haven't brought you here in time, you could have been in danger! And..."  
  
Kagome was interrupted by Inu's finger. "Enough don't say another word, Kagome. You've done everything a person could probably give. Rest now my lady, rest now."  
  
Inu-Yasha said, then he fell asleep with Kagome.  
  
To all the readers out there! I just want to say that chapter 6 is a lemon! And lemon means containing adult situations not suitable for young readers! For those who are under 17 years of age please leave or skip chapter 6!!!  
  
And if you want to send in your reviews for this fic, feel free to click that button down there! See it? Okay that's all for now! Please read the next chapter, it's one of my important notes. Again, to those under 17, leave chapter 6 alone!!!  
  
! Please send in your reviews by clicking that button down there! Thanks! And again, ! chapter 6 is a lemon, leave it or skip it!!! ! ! ! v 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys! for all the readers of Kai-Press.. she has left writing her fan fictions. I am her friend, and she left me to pick up her fan fictions from all over the WebWorld. This one i have already housed under Mediaminer. If you want to visit it, go to fanfic/view_/158602/. (the site name doesn't appear here, so just add it.)

Thanks! To all who have added her as Favorites and all the anonymous reviewers, she gives her love and she says, "Sorry, but I need my moolah!"

This story I haven't updated yet, but any update will be made in Mediaminer. Again, the link is /fanfic/view_/158602/

Thank you, I hope I can live up to your love for Kai-Press. If the link doesn't work, just search for "too-lazy-to-sign-in mmorg member" at Mediaminer. Under authors, of course.

Korbit Slokova. too-lazy-to-sign-in mmorg member


End file.
